Suite Embrace
by PlatoDan
Summary: Love is in the air for ObiWan and Siri while on a mission... OneShot.


**Title**: Suite Embrace   
**Author**: Yodan   
**Timeframe**: Post TMP/Pre-AotC  
**Characters**: Anakin, Siri, Obi-Wan   
**Genre**: Romance/Comedy  
**Keywords**: Siriwan, Love Potion   
**Summary**: Let's just say love is in the air for Obi-Wan and Siri while on a mission...  
**Notes**: Very special thanks to DarthMousche (emphasis on the Darth...) for being the sounding board and beta for this fic. This is my first Siriwan, it was attempted for a fun challenge at another site where I tried to hide my identity. I really liked the dynamic between Obi-Wan and Siri, so perhaps in the future you'll see more Siriwans from me.

* * *

_I didn't know if it was day or night.   
I started kissing everything in sight._

His master had been acting odd for a few days now, ever since they had arrived on Reklimos III. It was hard to put a finger on, but Obi-Wan and Master Tachi had been, well, looser with each other.

Anakin was used to the banter and the friendly competition, but it now seemed fake somehow. Like they were putting on a show. His Master also felt strange through their bond, not that Anakin could feel him much these days. Master Obi-Wan was more guarded since they arrived, more hidden.

It was unnerving. Master Obi-Wan was always so open with their bond, the 11 year old had taken it for granted.

At the moment Anakin was sitting in the hotel suite's living room, per his Master's orders, while Masters Obi-Wan and Tachi were searching the local marketplace for the kidnappers who had caused this mission in the first place.

Why the kidnappers would stand around a market in daylight was beyond him, but masters seemed to know best. And frankly Anakin was glad to have some time away from the them. They were constantly looking at each other with strange expression on their faces and frankly it was unsettling.

After several hours, the suns were beginning to set and Anakin was getting nervous. Where were the Masters?

As if an answer to the question, the door to the suite opened.

"It would be nice if you carried your weight." Master Tachi said while carrying several bags.

"Carry my weight? Carry my weight? I think I'm carrying twice my weight as we speak. What is in these bags?" True enough, Master Obi-Wan looked like a pack bantha, overencumbered with bags.

"Hello Master Tachi, Master." Anakin said.

Both masters looked over toward him and he had the strongest feeling that he was interrupting something. But what?

"Oh, hello Padawan. How was your day?"

"It was fine master, just watched some holomoves. Did you uncover anything about the kidnapping?"

"Kidnapping?" Anakin's Master asked causing Anakin to blink.

"Our mission… The reason we are here on Reklimos III…"

"Oh that kidnapping."

"Yeah Oafy-Wan, the reason we're here…" Siri said.

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten. I think it may because not enough blood is going to my brain because of all of these dratted bags." It seemed to Anakin that his master has other things on his mind, which was odd because usually the mission was a priority.

Master Tachi laughed and patted him gently on the arm. Anakin continued to listen to their conversation, again noticing the bizarre looks that passed between the two as well as the exorbitant amount that the two were touching.

After an hour had passed, Master Tachi was practically sitting on Anakin's Master's lap. Not that Obi-Wan seemed to mind. In fact if Anakin didn't know better, he would have said that his Master was enjoying himself.

So Anakin decided to go to bed early and went to the room he and his Master had been sharing. As he was preparing for bed both of the masters came into the room.

"Anakin, leave now. Go to the other room and stay there for the night."

"But Master… I think it would be best if we shared the room again tonight, to make sure nothing happens."

"No Anakin, leave. Siri and I are more then capable of taking care of everything. Right Siri."

"I usually end up taking care of you, but yes we can _definitely_ handle it…" She said in a tone Anakin had never heard outside of holodramas.

So Anakin went to the room adjacent to where the two Masters had decided to bunk and went to bed.

He slowly drifted off to sleep but was awoken from loud groaning sounds from the room next to his. After a moment it stopped and then he heard Master Tachi exclaim his Master's name. "Obi-Wan!"

At this he got up, pulled on his leggings and made for the door to his Master's room. He knocked when he arrived and all sound stopped on the other side.

"Masters… Are you ok?"

There was a strange thickness in his voice as he answered, "We're fine Anakin, just… Reminiscing about old times." Anakin of course took the word of his master.

"Alright master, I'm going back to bed."

"Sleep well Padawan."

Anakin went back to his room and tired to go to sleep, ignoring the very sensual sounds coming through the walls. About a half hour after Anakin went to the door, there was a great surge in the force and everything was quiet again. Anakin quickly fell asleep wishing he could reminisce with Master Tachi sometime, because it sounded like so much fun.

* * *

The next morning came quickly, too quickly and the three Jedi were awoken from their slumber by a loud knocking at the door. 

Anakin got dressed quickly, and went to answer the door. When he arrived Masters Obi-Wan and Tachi were already there talking to someone, hidden by the door.

"So erm, Master Jedi, have you experienced anything unusual during your stay here?" The unknown man asked, fear pouring through his voice.

"No," Master Tachi said. "Nothing unusual, unless Obi-Wan counts. He's definitely not normal." Anakin's master rolled his eyes at that statement.

"Why do you ask?" Master Obi-Wan asked.

"Well um you see because of the short notice of your arrival, the only suite we had available was the honeymoon suite. That's not normally a problem, but at our hotel we add a little something to the water to make the couple's honeymoon more memorable." The man went on. "After several days of drinking the water, even the most prude of sentient can not resist the urge to give into their more, uh primal instincts."

"So everything that happened was nothing more then a chemical reaction?"

"Oh no, there must be feelings there in the first place for anything to happen." Obi-Wan and Siri shared a look. "If not your apprentice might have joined you."

"Thank the Force for small favors!"

"Indeed." The hotel worker replied. "We have a suite that was just vacated, would you like to change rooms?"

The Masters gave each other a long and serious look. "No, no, that's alright; don't go to all that trouble. I think we'll just stay."

It was going to be a long mission.


End file.
